Hope Dies Last
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: No matter how bleak the outcome of life and friendship, in the end hope dies last. Casey and Severide finally agree on their latest arson case and then accompany Boden to a special event. Based on eppy 5.06 'That Day' #Sevasey


**Title: Hope Dies Last**

 **Summary:** No matter how bleak the outcome of life and friendship, in the end hope dies last. Casey and Severide finally agree on their latest arson case and then accompany Boden to a special event. Based on eppy 5.06 'That Day' #Sevasey

 **Disclaimer:** Same as always. I own nothing but my muse and my love for all things #firefighters #Sevasey & #Lindseride

 **A/N:** B/c of my personal connection to 9/11 almost wasn't able to get through this and hope it doesn't suck too much but wanted to write a little one shot #sevasey piece for our boys based off last night's emotional eppy and hope you like it. So glad they finally saw eye to eye on the case and was happy both were right to a degree. Please enjoy.

 **And on a personal note – much like this is the 15 year anniversary of that fateful day (Sept 11/01) this year – and tomorrow (Nov 24/01) is my 15 year anniversary with fanfic**

 **Note:** As always " _words in quotes and double italics taken from the eppy"_ single quotes or without are past convo's or thoughts.

* * *

They had been fighting for days. The whole House feeling the tension between the two once close-knit lieutenants and Boden at his near wits-end to try to get them to just find middle ground and close the case for their sakes and the sakes of those subordinate to them.

 _"Confirmed use of an accelerant," Boden had told Casey and Severide as they stood in his office, the tension thick and ready to be cut with a knife. "You are both leaders in this House. Start acting like it, yesterday. Now I want a report on my desk with both of your signatures on it. Case closed. End of discussion."_

It was an order. One they both had to follow but one that both of them still had strong feelings about – opposing opinions. Neither of them wanting to yield. Casey was convinced an accelerant was used to kill the man's wife and Severide insisting it wasn't outright arson and murder.

But something didn't sit right with Severide as he left Boden's office. An accelerant was found. Arsonists use accelerants. But arsonists rarely ran into their own fires. Some did, to try play hero, but most would watch from afar, like the cowards they were inside.

As they leave the Chief's office, they both pause in the hallway and then trade strained expressions, a look of personal angst that was keeping them at arm's length instead of working together to solve it and get some final closure.

 _You know you want to believe Casey or you would have already signed the damn report and been done with it._ And his thoughts were right. He didn't think the husband had enough time to set the fire and then establish himself an alibi from the location the city camera's documented his whereabouts at the time he was called out as the arsonist. Returning home only to try to save his wife but lose her to the fiery beast.

 _Something's not right…but…what?_ Severide pondered as he finds himself sitting in his car out front of the arson scene – the home that had claimed one life; a woman that Casey had the misfortune of being unable to save. But his father always taught him that a good arson investigator uncovers ever single clue, goes over every single piece of ash if need be before he ever put his name on a final arson report.

With that he got out of his car and slowly walked up the sidewalk toward the charred front door, his mind replaying the screams for help from the husband and the woman inside on that fateful day. He slowly pushes the door open and then pauses as his senses are instantly assaulted by the remains of acrid smoke lingering in the air – sneering down at the lone firefighter with a look that dares him to find the true nature of his existence.

But he would. Determined to put an end to this, he pulls his phone, texts Casey and then gets to work.

"Alright…let's see if we can find out what really happened."

 _"Severide…" Casey told Gabby and Antonio as he looked at his phone. "Gotta go."_

After the text and on the way there, Casey's mind also wonders what Severide is up to. _Has he found something new? Does he just want to prolong an argument? What else is there to look at? The arson team has been over this…._ but as Benny Severide and others had always reminded, them a fresh set of eyes could find clues that were missed the first time over.

 _"Hey…find anything?"_ Casey greets as he enters the charred structure.

"Not sure yet," he pauses as both of them hold their ground a few seconds as some acrid particles are stirred up and start to dance in the stale air around them. "Maybe I just can't let it go until I have proved everything to myself," Severide admits as Casey nods.

"Sounds like you," Casey tosses back with a small smirk as he takes the large industrial flashlight and then gets to work.

The two of them start to look around for something…anything out of place. The burn pattern draws their attention to the markings on the floor and both kneel down to take a closer look; Severide shining his flashlight on Casey's fingers.

 _"Sawdust, kindling…something else he piled up," Casey notes._

 _"Maybe. But how'd he spark it? Leave the power running and hope it'd surge out?" Severide ponders as both continue to talk about how it was done, why and what else they might find._

 _"Maybe he sabotaged the power strip, created a short," Casey suggests as Severide shakes his head in disagreement._

 _"Nah. It would have run off as soon as the current ran out and he would have got caught in the blaze. And it's not like he could have turned on the power strip from the restaurant. Besides, even if he did delay the burn, why go through all that and then go back into fire? No logic to it," Severide concludes as Casey's doubt continues and his exasperation grows._

So far the physical evidence was playing out in Darin Whitney's favor. But there was still one piece of evidence, struggling…begging to get it's silent voice heard – sitting only a few feet away, waiting for the big reveal which would turn the whole case on it's head.

 _"Fine…maybe I'm crazy," Casey resigns._

When Casey verbally throws in the towel and stats to walk away in near defeat, Severide looks up in almost surprise. _Really?_ However, just before he can say another word, something else catches his eye – something he should have seen before. Something that could explain – everything. The silent voice of the crucial piece of evidence was about to be heard. And when it was given the floor – boy would it sing. And a new song. One that would give the arson team something new for their evidence arsenal.

 _"Casey hold up!" Severide calls out, prompting Casey to turn back and reenter the room with a wondering expression as he looks at the item in Severide's hand. "It's called Home Gate. It's a company that does home automation. Does utilities, water systems, climate control. Whole thing is controlled by an app on your phone."_

Casey looks at the device and then watches as Severide bends down to pry open the nearest electrical socket the device they assumed had been plugged into. Severide pulls out the box and then looked at the thick coaxial cable plugged into the back. An internet cable. He looks at Casey with a sudden realization. Darin Whitney had killed his wife. _"Son of a bitch."_

"But why?" Casey asks as Severide gently shrugs.

"Let's go find out."

XXXXXXXX

 _"Hey Darin," Severide greets the man in question. "Can we come in?"_

 _"Course. Something wrong?"_

 _"We know Darin," Severide simply states as he holds up the arson evidence back with the internet transmitter in it. Darin's face instantly turning white as the item boldly but silently condemns him for his wife's death._

 _"If we look at your phone, we'll find an app that can activate this device from anywhere in the world. Am I right?" The lead female arson investigator directly challenges. "We already contacted Home Gate to confirm your usage. It's time stamped."_

"Why?" Casey asks in sad resignation.

It was over. He had lost. Literally. Everything. Literally. Then the truth comes out. But instead of copping to a simple murder charge the truth is a lot more complicated and sordid than either Severide or Casey wanted or expected.

 _"It's not what you think," Darin looks at Severide with a desperate glance. "I was trying to bail us out. I have…debts. Knew she'd never go for it. She…was supposed to be at her sisters. I didn't know she was coming home. When I got there and saw her car it was too late. By that time the whole House was going up. Raced inside. You saw me," Darin tells Severide in misery._

His confession offered. His arrest a few seconds later. But there wasn't to be any celebrating from either 51 Lieutenant today. Everyone had lost. The choice was made. The wrong one and in the end all had lost. A life was lost. A life was ruined and a friendly nearly destroyed. Over money.

Casey watches as Severide silently nods and pulls away – in silence. "Hey," Casey calls out as they clear the small apartment complex, Severide not stopping until he was at his car. He turns and watches as the CPD put Darin Whitney into the back of the squad car and he utters a small curse.

"Didn't think he did it but…but now that I hear his side…" he pauses as he rubs his face and Casey nods as he leans against the side of Severide's car, both of them standing in silence and watching as Darin Whitney is taken to the nearest police station. "What a waste. Don't people just talk anymore."

"Is that rhetorical?" Casey tosses back flatly.

"Point taken," Severide grumbles in defeat. "Still. And how long had he been planning it? Did he try to drive her away in purpose so there would be a history of it? Sure convinced the sister if that was right. But his wife…maybe she didn't buy it. I don't know," Severide pauses. "Maybe…maybe I don't want to know."

"When I watched…hearing her calling for help and then seeing her like that….reminded me of Hallie," Casey pauses to remember the somber moment; Severide looking at him in sorrow. "Everyone lost in this one."

"Hey man…sorry."

"Guess we were both sort of right. Was arson but wasn't intentional murder."

"Wanna go celebrate?" Severide tosses back in sarcasm as Casey slightly smirks. "Yeah…me neither. Come on…let's go back and sign that damn report."

"Copy that," Casey agrees as they both get into Severide's car; Casey looking up at the quiet apartment building as they pull away. "Feel for him. Hope…he can find some peace…"

"Yeah…me too,"' Severide replies with a nod.

XXXXXXXX

"Well…that is that," Severide states as he puts down the pen and then closes the file. "Beer at Molly's?"

"Sounds good," Casey agrees as they both take their leave from Boden's office and head outside. However, while one personal fire had been put out, another was now having it's emotional flames fanned. And not in a good way. But in an emotionally painful way.

"What's going on?" Casey asks Severide in a hushed tone.

"No idea."

Some harsh words are directed at Boden – words neither has ever heard spoken from one fire superior to another. But when Colletti calls Boden out for being afraid, an instant hush falls over the family at Firehouse 51. Calling out their leader like that in front of them all was ballsy – but not in a good way.

And when Boden turns to leave both Severide and Casey trade wondering and agitated glances. That is until another thought is put into their minds.

 _"Know you guy's love your chief…get him to New York. He needs it."_

With that both 51 Lieutenants turn and head for their Chief's office, Connie opening her mouth to give them a warning but not being heard as both march past her, into his office and close the door.

"Harsh words back there," Casey tells Boden directly.

"He was right," Boden states simply.

"What? Chief…he was basically calling you a coward," Severide insists.

"It's not what you think," Boden rushes to defend his lifelong friend. "Tom and I go way back. Few men…few friends can walk up to another and call them on something so personal that…" he pauses as he looks down at the special invitation and then back up at his lieutenants with a strained expression, "it makes you actually reconsider something you were so personally against."

"What's in New York?" Casey dares to question.

Boden looks at them and not to long after, would tell the House of 51, his extended family, including his step-son, about his experience with the day the world was brought to its knees by a cowardly act of terror that claimed the lives of 2, 996 innocent civilians including the lives of 343 brave members of the FDNY (New York Fire Department).

"You should go Chief," Severide tells him quietly as Casey nods in agreement.

Boden looks at them and for the first time in days sees peace – real peace between the two men he's counted on as leaders for his Firehouse, something he takes more pride in than he can sometimes verbalize. To see the brotherly comradery between them once again now takes a load off his mind. Maybe it was their infighting that had made him pause…or want to use as an excuse to not go – telling himself how could he leave if the leaders of his House were at odds? Now…something inside says he can go, should go, _needs_ to go.

"I will. But I won't be going alone."

Both Casey and Severide exchange wondering glances but then both look at Boden and nod in agreement and trade comforting smiles.

"We'd be honored Chief."

XXXXXXXX

But for Boden going back to New York, to Ground Zero, to the new Freedom Tower wasn't going to be easy and as soon as the yellow cab stopped and all three of them got out, the emotional mood instantly changed. On the plane ride there, they had talked about that day and New York itself, but Boden didn't say too much about his role, only that it had mentally scarred him for life. Made him appreciate just how short and fragile life can be. How you can say a few words to a friend one day and the next be sending a sympathy card to his family.

They stand silently around the gently cascading water that falls into and around the now iconic memorial pool or the reflection pool as it's affectionately become known as. They stand in silent awe and misery, thoughtfulness and respect; remorse…and wonder. They look at the names – those that perished in total. Those that perished in each tower. Those that perished on the plane, and in the Pentagon. And those 343 brave first responders who rushed headlong into their ill-fated future. Part of the job. Part of the training. Now…part of their legacy.

 _"Searched all day. Found nothing. Felt like I failed."_

Both Casey and Severide look at their Chief in sorrow.

"But…you made the right choice in coming here."

"It was time," Boden replies heavily.

They couldn't fault him for it as that was the plight of every first responder when called to a major disaster scene. Would they find someone? Would it help to justify the ugly carnage before their eyes? Would it help them to keep going…one more hour, overturning one more piece of rubble. In the hopes of finding that one precious life silently begging them to find them before it was too late.

All are struck with emotional misery but then…then Boden admits this is what he needed and he's glad he came. It was the push from a concerned friend, the nudge from someone just like him, who loved, respected and lived the job just like him to face the horrors of the past to help a bit with the future. And it did. It would. And he'd be forever grateful.

Both Casey and Severide listen to Boden explain a bit more about that day and his personal thoughts. It wasn't their time to reflect on where they were as the meaning for them wasn't the same; the emotional scars weren't as deep and the memories that haunted them – not as real when standing in the once shadows of two mighty giants.

Silent voices cry out for help, children scream, sirens wail, the skies darken and for a few moments the world erupts in violent madness. But out of all of that… a small glimmer of hope emerges. The human spirit isn't that easily extinguished and those that witnessed that madness vowed to never forget…never. And as the three of them stand by the cool rushing water, a warm fall breeze gently stirring up the winds of emotion and leaves of change Boden looks at the two men beside him – two men he right now calls friends and peace descends upon them. Hope dares to thrive again and the future once again looks a bit more secure.

 _"Maybe hope…has a way of unlocking itself…if you allow it to."_

And in that moment, after Boden's words are spoken, all three reflect on the word etched on the 'Freedom Stone' not so far away:

 _'To honor and remember those who lost their lives on September 11, 2001 and as a tribute to the  
_ _ENDURING SPIRIT OF FREEDOM'_

 **NEVER FORGET**

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** okay so was a bit emotionally shaky for this piece but hope you all liked it a little and please do review before you go (b/c I hope this is okay!-unsure of this one). Hope not too many CF updates this week – eeks! Back to normal next week


End file.
